


For The Lover's: Side A

by perlanto



Series: For The Lover's AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlanto/pseuds/perlanto
Summary: The one where Mike teaches Richie to play guitar and Richie plays every morning for the paper boy, Eddie Kasprack, every time he comes around. It's Bill's idea to start the band- he knows enough keyboard to get around, and his girlfriend Beverly Marsh designs them a logo on a napkin. "This is stupid," Is all Stan has to say, but he's already putting together song ideas.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: For The Lover's AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711060
Kudos: 3





	For The Lover's: Side A

She played piano like it was a dying passion. Her fingers flitted across the keys and Bill didn't usually care much for the noise until the familiar song began. He watched from his bedroom, sniffling and warm, as she ran through the song at ease. His mother had practiced the song with such grace it made his fingers twitch to play as well.

"Bill."

His eyes flicker towards his brother's bed where Georgie lays, buried among the sheets. Bill snorts softly and moves to slip under the pile. Georgie greets him with a smile. "Don't get me sick."

Bill hacks softly, making sure his mother can't hear them. Georgie on the other hand squeals in protest. He tries to shove Bill off the bed.

It hasn't stopped raining since the week before and Bill's sickness has only gotten worse in the damp weather.

"Bill," Georgie says tentatively and his brother raises a brow at him. "Will you make me a paper boat?"

Bill rolls his eyes but nods towards the cellar, "Go get some newspaper."

Georgie hesitates. The thought of being in the cellar alone makes him shiver but when Bill pokes him in the side he slips off the bed and turns towards the door. He swallows and heads inside.

When he returns he looks a bit paler, but it's not noted on. Bill quickly snatched the papers from his hands and turned towards the window. "Georgie," He tells his brother, "Don't let her fall into the storm drain."

"Her?"

"You call boats she."

There's a light pause as Bill finishes the boat and then he sets it back into Georgie's hands. His brother grins at him and presses a kiss to both of his cheeks before running off.

* * *

Bill plays piano like a man on a mission. His mother watches, hovering behind him, and makes notes of when he's too stiff. Just about half the notes come out wrong the first time. Bill doesn't mind.

He finds himself trying harder under her gaze. It's about the only time they spend together and he feels the need to impress his mother.

His fingers glide across the piano, creating a smooth melody and she gives a small nod of approval. Bill grins, turning back towards the piano and putting forth as much effort as he can. He hits the wrong key.

She frowns, but doesn't say anything. They play until Georgie comes home from the rain. He hangs up his yellow coat and sets the boat on the counter.

Bill sniffles, "How did-"

"You've got mud on your shoes," Their mother points out softly, "Wipe them off on the mat."

Bill turns back towards the piano and begins to play Für Elise. His mother raises a brow at his choice but she doesn't question it. Bill bites his tongue as he struggles under her gaze. Just before his finger slides against the wrong note, the telephone begins to ring.

He quickly stands and picks up, "Bill Denbrough speaking!"

"Hey, it's me." Mike's voice flows easily over the phone and Bill rests his back against the wall. "Richie just asked me for guitar lessons."


End file.
